The present invention relates in general to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club for hitting a golf ball a distance generally designated for a wood club and for hitting a golf ball under conditions where wood clubs are generally utilized for the respective positions of the ball. Heretofore, wood clubs have had the club head thereof streamlined to reduce the bulky shape thereof. Attempts have been made to relocate the shaft of the wood club into alignment with the face of the club head. Additionally, inserts of various materials have been employed in the wood club head for improved control over a golf ball when hit by the wood club head. Such attempts to increase the control and travel of a golf ball when hit by a wood club and to align the end of the shaft secured by the hosel with the face of the club head have not been totally satisfactory because of weight problems and because the golf club became less durable.
It has been found that the club head of a wood golf club is subject to distortion, weight variations, moisture absorption and the like from inclement weather conditions. Such distortion may be observed at the face of the club head and at the location of the hosel with respect to the face of the club head.
Patents of interest are the patent to Belmont U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,123, for Golf Club Heads And Process, and the patent to Jepson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,363, for Golf Club Wood.